Patterns of Development in Writing
Cause and Effect Cause and Effect is a writing pattern that details why something happens, what causes it, what are the effects and how it is related to something else. This kind of pattern would be found in many types of research papers or persuasive essays. In order to convince your intended audience of your point, presenting the topic to them in a structured format explaining what something is, why it happens, it's root causes and anything that may stem from it as a consequence presents your point in a logical structure that many readers will understand. There are many common approaches when it comes to writing within the Cause and Effect Pattern * remain focused on the primary purpose of analysis * construct and present the appropriate data that fits the purpose and audience * think beyond the expected answer -Matt Classification and Division Classification and Division A classification or division group’s objects, people, or events into categories by the characteristics that they share offering an insight or analysis into the thing you’re breaking down. It can be grouped of people or things and then separates them into subgroups or types. You actually use classification and division thinking a lot, perhaps without realizing it (e.g., different personality types of the people you know, different types of cars, different types of music or movies, etc.). There are a several steps to writing an effective paper on division and classification. 1. Establish a subject 2. Present the thesis 3. Follow an organizational pattern 4. Use transitions 5. Draw a conclusions -Ronald Skilang Compare and Contrast Compare and Contrast tells how something is like other things or how something is different from other things. One of the most common is the comparison/contrast essay, in which you focus on the ways in which certain things or ideas, usually two of them are similar to (this is the comparison) and/or different from (this is the contrast) one another. By assigning such essays, your instructors are encouraging you to make connections between texts or ideas, engage in critical thinking, and go beyond mere description or summary to generate interesting analysis. When you reflect on similarities and differences, you gain a deeper understanding of the items you are comparing, their relationship to each other, and what is most important about them. The purpose of writing a comparison or contrast essay is not to state the obvious but rather to illuminate subtle differences or unexpected similarities between two subjects. Definition Is a statement of the meaning of a term, definitions can be classified into two large categories. Intensional and extensional. intensional: try to give the sense of a term extensional: try to list the objects that a term describes shaun sluss Description A spoken or written representation or account of a person, object, or event A sort, kind, or class of people or things shaun sluss Exemplification define here Narration Narration is the action or process of narrating a story A commentary delivered to accompany a movies, broadcast, etc shaun sluss Persuasion define here Process define here